We Could Be: Alternate Chapters
by Hippielover459
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two
1. Chapter 15

Notes: I have decided to ruin a perfectly good story by rewriting a good portion of it! Hooray! **Okay, so this story takes place right after chapter fourteen of the original story.  
**Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him  
__Memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
__-I'd Lie, Taylor Swift_

My hand slid from under my chin and my head hit the desk. I was trying in vain to concentrate on the book in front of me. I had History of Magic homework to do, but my mind was elsewhere. I was trying to decide if I should go find Fred and try to explain now or if waiting was the best idea.

I had spent the first half of the day scared that I would run into Fred, or George, or Hermione, Ron, Harry. But I still wanted to explain. I wished one of them would demand an explanation and then give me the chance to explain. I needed to explain what had happened, to somebody, _anybody_. But mostly Fred; he deserved the truth the most.

Not being about to think of anything else, I headed towards the Transfiguration classroom. Class wasn't due to end for another ten minutes. I paced in front of the door, trying to think of something to say to him that would make him believe me, or something that would make him curious and give me a chance to explain myself.

I stopped pacing when the door opened and the seventh years started filing out, obviously glad class was over. I stood on my tiptoes, looking for either one of the twins.

I caught a glimpse of red hair. "Fred!" I called.

He turned around. George stopped and looked, then walked away. That hurt, but also might make talking to him easier.

"What?"

I was startled by his hard tone. "Let me explain." I said, taking a step forward.

"Explain what?" He asked. "You went to Umbridge and told her about the DA. There's no need to explain anything."

He started to walk away. "That's not what happened!" I called after him. He turned back to me.

"Then how did it happen?"

I licked my lips. "I was the last one to the meeting last night and I had some food, then after the meeting, Umbridge asked me to stay, then she started asking me questions and I just started answering them and couldn't stop!" I needed him to believe me more than anything. "She must have slipped me…truth serum or something."

From the look on his face, he doubted me. "I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

I took a sharp intake of breath, feeling crushed, hurt. "Why don't you _believe_ me?" I asked my voice cracking.

Fred didn't respond for a moment. "I have to get to class." And he left.

I stood there, staring after him. I couldn't believe it. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't him walking away. He usually gave me a chance to explain myself. Maybe I had run out of chances. Maybe after _joining_ the Inquisitorial Squad, me squealing just seemed like I _was_ only with him to find out information.

I went through the rest of the day in a heavy stupor. I beat myself up the entire day. Somehow I twisted the situation and made myself the bad guy, even though I tried to tell myself that in all honesty, Umbridge was the bad guy.

In the middle of some story Jason was telling, I just stood up and left dinner. Mostly because I wasn't hungry and I didn't like the glares I was getting from the other tables; from people who were once my friends. But if they _were _really my friends, they should have let me explain myself.

I was so lost in thought that I walked right into somebody. The book they were reading fell to the floor next to me.

"Polly?"

It was Hermione.

"Hi." I said. We just looked at each other for a moment. "What, aren't you going to tell me off too?" I asked bitterly.

"Why did you tell Umbridge?" She asked, picking her book up and holding it to her chest.

"I didn't mean too. You remember how I joined the Inquisitorial Squad?" She nodded. I just decided to tell her what I told Fred. "I had some food and after everybody left, Umbridge asked me to stay. Then she began asking me questions and I started answering her and couldn't stop."

"She slipped you something." At first I thought it was a question, and then I realized it was a statement.

"You believe me?" I asked, stunned.

She nodded. Relief flooded through me. Someone believed me. _Someone believed me!_ "There was a spell on the parchment everybody had to sign." She started flipping through the book she was holding.

"If somebody told on us," she continued, "the spell was supposed to make this happen-" she turned to book to me.

I glanced at it. It was a man with the word _SNEAK _written in zits across his face.

I reached up automatically to my face. I couldn't feel anything there that wasn't there the last time I looked in the mirror.

Hermione saw me touching my face. "There's also a footnote."

"What does it say?" I asked.

She turned the book back to her. _"The effects of this spell will be void if the speaker of the secret is forced to reveal the secret in question against their will."_

She looked up at me. "You didn't tell Umbridge because you wanted to, did you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, I didn't. I swear!"

Hermione gave me a look. "I already said I believed you."

I raised and lowered my eyebrows quickly. "You're the only one…" I paused. "You have to help me convince Fred. Please." I begged.

"Fred?" She repeated.

I nodded. "I tried to talk to him earlier, but he wouldn't hear it. _Please_." I added again.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Fine. Meet me in the library tomorrow during breakfast and I'll try to help."

Happiness swelled inside me. If I had known her any better, I would have hugged her. But I settled for a smile and a thank you before she walked away.

All he could say was he still didn't believe me, I thought back in the Slytherin common room. And I would be back to where I was now. I just didn't want to be here anymore.


	2. Chapter 16

Notes: Yeah for chapter two, which is actually chapter sixteen. I don't even mind that I've rewritten this story anymore. Ignore any errors and ignore!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Never thought I'd say "I'm sorry"  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
__-Brand New Day, Forty Foot Echo_

I woke up the next morning feeling sick to my stomach. It was nervousness and excitement, the latter of which I was confused about. I guess I was excited because I might have my old-new life back. And I was obviously nervous because if Fred didn't believe me, I would have to go back to the life I had before I met him (only it was hard because now I _did_ know him) and try to cope with it.

"Are you coming?" Melinda asked, pausing at the door. I was sitting on my bed, thinking.

"You go on. I have to use the bathroom." She nodded and left. I sat on my bed for a few more minutes before I left for the library.

"They'll be here any second." Hermione told me, looking up from her book.

I sat down next to her. "They?" I repeated, but a moment later Fred, George, Ron, and Harry came into view.

"What is she doing here?" Ron asked.

"Sit down." Hermione told them.

"What-" He started.

"Sit."

The four of them sat down. I noticed, feeling sorry for myself, that none of them wanted to sit in the chair next to me. Hermione started talking; telling them the same things she told me yesterday and I watched their disbelieving faces. Hermione showed them the picture in the book and suddenly four sets of eyes scrutinized my face long enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

Hermione finished talking and they all continued staring at me, with different looks on their faces. George, Harry, and Ron looked like they believed Hermione. Fred looked upset and I felt guilty for feeling smug about it, but he deserved a taste of his own medicine.

I grabbed my bag and stood up. I nodded at Hermione before leaving. I was halfway to Herbology when I heard someone behind me call my name. I sighed quietly and turned around.

"What do you want Fred?" I asked, surprised by my calm tone.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I quickly raised and lowered my eyebrows. "Okay."

He looked startled. Maybe he thought I'd be angrier or something. "Polly, you have to try to see it from my perspective. First you join the Inquisitorial Squad, then you lie to your friends about our relationship, and then you tell Umbridge about the DA. What was I supposed to do?" His eyes were begging me to understand.

I took a deep breath. "You were supposed to believe me," I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He told me, reaching out for me.

I stepped back. "I have to get to class." I turned from him and walked down to class.

"Ten points from Slytherin for tardiness." Professor Sprout said as I entered the greenhouse. She went back to talking about something or another.

Melinda leaned forward. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"I had to talk to some people about what happened with Umbridge." I told her.

"The Weasel?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I felt myself blush. "Am I that easy to read?"

She shrugged and turned back to face Sprout. "Not really," she said truthfully.

I spent the rest of the day in another daze, but for a different reason. This time I knew if I didn't get over this, we may never be the same, or even together. I hated to admit it, but Fred did have a point. The membership, the lying, the spilling of secrets. What would I have thought if I was in his place?

I made up my mind. As much as I felt hurt for him not trusting me, my longing to be with him was greater. I decided the next time I saw him, I would tell him I wanted to be with him, no matter what had happened. I also hated to admit that I would probably beg for a second chance.

I didn't see him, however, until I was on my way from Care of Magical Creatures to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was standing there by the southwest entrance.

He was looking in the wrong direction then from where I was approaching, but I hoped he was looking for me because of the way his neck was craned and how he was on his tiptoes.

I hurried up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He whirled around. "Polly-"

"Stop talking." I told him before dragging him away from the door until the volume toned down a little. A group of Second Years were heading outside and they were too noisy to have a decent conversation around.

"Polly-" he started again.

"I said stop talking." I reminded him. He immediately became silent.

I struggled with where to begin. "I'm sorry…for everything. I'm sorry Umbridge found out about the DA, and I'm sorry everyone got into trouble. I never meant for it to happen." Fred looked surprised. "And I'm sorry I walked away from you instead of talking to you about this." I added quickly.

Fred opened his mouth, but I held my hand up. "Let me finish." I licked my lips and sighed. "I'm also willing to beg for a second chance if-"

"Polly?" Fred asked.

"Fred?"

He smiled. "Stop talking." He said before he tugged me closer to him and kissed me.

"I am very happy right now." I told him when we pulled apart.

"I'm glad."

I glanced at my watch. "Great. I'm super late for Umbridge's class."

"Sorry."

I smiled up at him. "It's fine. I'll get detention for a good reason.

"I'll see you after class," he told me when we parted ways.

I ran the entire way to class and slid past the door. I hurried in and sat down at my seat, breathing heavily. Melinda and Jason gave me dirty looks.

"Thank you for finally arriving Ms. Sparks." Umbridge said from her desk. "Take care to see it doesn't happen again."

I blinked at her, surprised that nothing bad was going to happen to me. Then I realized it was because I helped her in the most important way.

"Well?" Melinda whispered when Umbridge turned away. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Fred."

She didn't look happy. "So you're back together then?"

I smiled and nodded before starting to copy from the board.


	3. Chapter 17

Notes: Third chapter, who else in enjoying the alternate version? Personally, I like this version better, just because I know how it ends. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.  
__-Light Up the Sky, Yellowcard_

"Do you have detention again tonight?" I asked Fred as he reached around me to grab the bread basket.

It was a few days later at dinner. Somehow, through some_one_, the rest of the DA learned the truth about what happened and though some still didn't trust me, the others did and I was welcomed back. Apparently my Slytherin friends weren't too happy about that, but I also didn't really care.

"Of course," he responded. "I have detention _forever_ with that old toad," he added bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I told him, trying to express all the emotion I was feeling in just those two little words.

Fred squeezed my knee under the table. "It's not your fault," he said, but I knew what he was thinking. Sure, Umbridge had _drugged _my drink, but I was dumb enough to drink it. I hadn't been thinking and the result of my stupidity caused almost thirty people to have Umbridge's detention, which meant one thing: scar quills.

The words _I will not defy the ministry_ were being carved night after night into the back of my classmates hands, yet I had been spared. Usually I would be more than okay getting out of trouble so easily, but it felt…_wrong_ this time.

I put my fork and knife down, thinking. Did I really want to force my way into detention? I thought for another moment, then I stood up.

Fred looked up at me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go talk to somebody. I'll see you later." I left the Great Hall and made my way to Umbridge's office.

I knew if my plan worked I would be in detention for the rest of the year, at most. I also knew if I told Fred of my intentions, he's try to talk me out of it, even if we both knew I deserved it.

"Come in." Umbridge's sweet voice came through the door. I gagged before I entered.

"Polly, what can I do for you?" She asked, setting her cup back down on the saucer, than placing the saucer on her desk.

"I'm here for detention." I told her.

She looked startled for a second, but composed herself quickly. "You are not scheduled for any detention tonight Ms. Sparks." She snapped. I almost smiled, but caught myself.

"I should." I told her. "After all, I was a member of the DA." I added.

"You helped disband the club. You will not be punished."

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my anger in check. "I didn't help disband the club on purpose. You tricked me."

She smiled sweetly at me again. "My dear, girl. I have no idea what you are talking about." She glanced at the clock on the wall beside her. "I believe it's time for you to be heading to your common room."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this inconsistent with your punishment methods?" I asked, smiling just as sweetly.

Umbridge's smile slipped off her face quicker than I thought it would. "Congratulations Ms. Sparks, you just earned detention."

My smile didn't falter. "Lovely."

Umbridge stood up quickly, grabbed my arm and we began retracting my recent steps back to the Great Hall. The long tables were gone and the room was filled with one person desks that had a scar quill and a piece of parchment on them. I moved to sit down in one farthest away, but Umbridge tightened her grip and led me to a desk in the front.

I sat down, well, more like she pushed me down in a chair, and she told me, "you will write _I will not backtalk my professors._"

"Yes ma'am." I said, picking up the quill.

I decided to write slower that usual because, not only did I hate pain (it sounds silly seeing as I fought for this detention), I also hated blood (that also sounds silly). I glanced up at Umbridge through my lashes and could see her watching me like a hawk watches a poor innocent little mouse. I turned back at the parchment just as the doors opened. I glanced up at Umbridge, who said, "Wonderful. Take your seats and begin writing your lines."

I looked back at the doors, glad for the short distraction, maybe I wouldn't bleed.

"Polly?"

My name came from a couple people around the room. I locked eyes with Fred. I could see two things in his eyes. One was confusion, seeing as no less then ten minutes ago I wasn't supposed to be here. The second thing was happiness. Because I was getting what I deserved and now we could live happily ever after.

I gave him a little half smile and turned back to face the front as the others all sat down around me. Fred sat down next to me and mouthed: _what are you doing here?_

I shrugged and mouthed: _lines, what are you doing here?_

Even without talking I could still be sarcastic. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

_Meet me you-know-where when this is over_, he mouthed back before picking up his quill and going to work before I could accept or reject his command.

A good two hours later we were dismissed. Well, everyone else was dismissed, Umbridge called me up to where she was still sitting. Rubbing my hand, I made my way up, making sure I didn't show any emotion, or else she would pounce on them and make me feel worse.

"Ms. Sparks, I do hope you've learned your lesson." Umbridge told me, taking a sip of her tea.

I shrugged. "I've been in more detentions than I remember, apparently learning lessons isn't my thing." I replied.

"I'll see you in class Monday."

I was obviously dismissed. I turned around and left the hall. I was halfway back to the common room when I remembered I was supposed to meet Fred. I sighed, angry at myself for forgetting and angry that Umbridge kept us so late. _And _I was tired.

The trolls were just in sight when Fred appeared, he took my hand, led me into the room and to the couch without a word.

We sat in heavy, somewhat awkward silence before I finally looked over at him and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

He glanced at me quickly, as though I had surprised him, whether by my question or by the noise. "No," he replied after a moment. "Should I be?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No," I repeated, then paused. "You seemed surprised to see me…" I trailed off, looking up at him, pulling my feet up next to me.

"I was," he looked over at me. "How did you get detention anyway?"

"I told Umbridge she was inconsistent with her punishment methods."

He laughed and nodded, like it was expected from me. "Of course," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Fred started moving his fingers through my hair and it gave me goose bumps and made me even more tired. I meant to tell him to stop, but I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 18

Notes: Just a cute little chapter filled with fluffy PollyFred stuffs. If you didn't know already, I've actually already finished this story, so I'm probably going to update once a day, almost everyday. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
__For a moment like this.  
-A Moment Like This, Kelly Clarkson _

I woke up the next morning, but didn't open my eyes right away. I tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. I rolled over and opened my eyes slightly. What I saw surprised me so much I literally fell out of bed.

Fred jerked awake. "Polly?" he asked sleepily. "What is it?" He noticed I was on the floor. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth. I couldn't find a way to put my questions into words. I was confused, yet also I found myself blushing.

Fred, thankfully, understood what I was trying to say. "You fell asleep." Okay, maybe he didn't understand fully what I was trying to say.

"Why are we still here?" I asked gesturing around the room with the hand I wasn't leaning on.

He shrugged. "You're cute when you sleep." He held his hand down to me. Smiling, I grabbed it and let him pull me back onto the bed. He tucked my head under his and I snuggled against his chest. I could get used to this, and I was glad there were no classes today.

Fred laughed suddenly. I reluctantly moved my head to look up at him. "What?" I asked.

"For a while I didn't think we'd ever get to do this."

I curled back up against him and mumbled, "Love will always find a way to exist, no matter what the circumstances are."

I felt him running his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes. Oh yeah, I could get _very _used to this.

We lay like that for a while, I wasn't sure how long. Fred's fingers stopped and rested on the top of my head. I glanced up at his face and realized he had fallen back asleep. I smiled. He looked peaceful when he slept; more peaceful then I would have ever thought. I moved as far away from him as the bed would allow and watched him sleep.

At first I felt kind of awkward, just watching him, but then I realized I didn't care; at all. I sat up slightly and leaned against the headboard. I was content only staring at him for a long while, and then I reached my hand up to his head and began twirling his hair through my fingers. _He _was the one who was cute when he was sleeping.

I let him go for about a half an hour before I got bored. I leaned over and kissed him. I smiled as I watched his eyes flutter open. I moved back when he smiled.

"Good way to wake up?" I asked as he sat up.

Fred nodded. "What time is it?" he asked.

I looked around, then my eyes caught a clock on the nightstand that I swear wasn't there before.

"It's a little past ten," I told him.

He groaned and few back against the pillows. "It's too early."

I shook his shoulders. "It's time to wake up!" I told him brightly. "Besides," I said, pausing in the shaking. "I was getting bored."

Fred didn't move, but it didn't look like he was going back to sleep either. I rested my head on his chest.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Fred told me.

I raised my eyes to him. "About what?"

"I had a dream where you told Umbridge she wasn't consistent with her punishments."

A smile crept back unto my face. "It wasn't a dream. I really said it."

"You didn't have to do that." Fred told me seriously.

My smile faded. Why did this have to happen almost all the time? "Yes I did." I stopped when Fred shook his head at me. "Yes, I did," I repeated more intensely. "Because if I didn't, I was afraid you would hold it over me or something."

He gave me a funny look. "Why would I do that?"

I shrugged awkwardly, given I was lying sideways on one shoulder. "I don't pretend to understand every little thing about you."

Fred smiled and it made me feel surprisingly warm inside.

"Are we going to do this all day?" I asked, hoping he would say both yes and no. It was nice to be like this, but I was worried I might get bored and hurt his feelings.

Fred thought for a moment, "probably not," he said.

Sighing, I wiggled away from him and stood up. "I'm going to go get changed. Do the same. Don't fall back asleep. Meet me in the hall for…brunch?"

Fred smirked. "Yes ma'am." He said sarcastically. I gave him a look before leaving.

I had just entered the dormitory when I heard Melinda's voice from behind me. "You just did the walk of shame!"

I jumped and turned around. "What?"

"The walk of shame. When a girl-"

I held my hands up. "I know what it is, though I'm surprised _you_ do." I started getting dressed. "Besides, I have nothing to be ashamed off."

The shocked look on Melinda's face told me I said the wrong words, in the wrong order, with wrong inflection. The knowledge that I did nothing wrong kept me from saying anything else. I brushed my teeth and headed out to meet Fred at the hall.


	5. Chapter 19

Notes: Just a warning, I enjoy torturing Polly and Fred, but especially Polly. But I promise you, after a while things will calm down and everyone will be happy again. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
-Ordinary Day, Vanessa Carlton_

"I have a History of Magic test tomorrow. I need to study!"

Fred slung his arm around my shoulders and continued to lead me down a hallway I was certain I have never been in before.

"History of Magic is a class designed for all students to fail so they don't look like such nerds when employers look at their grades." Fred informed me.

I gave him a dirty look out of the corner of my eye. He caught the look and we stopped.

"Tell me you aren't passing." He said a horrid look on his face.

"I won't," I snapped, then felt guilty for doing so. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"You deserve this. It's not everyday you turn seventeen."

That's right. Today, April thirteenth, was my 17th birthday. Fred had made up his mind that I was going with him to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't know why, seeing as the only place we ever really went was the Room of Requirement.

As much as I didn't want to go, I let Fred drag me to his common room. I had a hunch that I would feel awkward there, just like he would in the Slytherin common room. Well, actually, that would be a completely different story all together.

"And besides, I have to give you your present."

I would have stopped if his arm wasn't wrapped so tightly around my shoulders, making it impossible to escape.

"What present?" I demanded. "I asked for _no _present." I reminded him.

He shrugged, and continued to lead me. "Yes, and I didn't listen." He looked uncomfortable, and I dropped the subject.

"So then why do I have to go with you? I could have just waited for you in the room."

Fred sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stop asking questions."

I kept my mouth shut as I let him guide me the rest of the way. He left me behind for a moment to whisper the password to their portrait and continued to guide me through the opening.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

I jumped back into Fred and started for my wand before I realized what was happening. Then I almost started to cry. Considering that almost half of the people in the room hated me at one point or another, and a good bit of them probably didn't even know me, the party was a very sweet gesture.

"Happy birthday!" they called before the talking began and the groups of people were formed.

The trio came up to us first. I was surprised when Hermione handed me a gift, which ended up being a book called _Green Moon Rising_, which was a Muggle book that, after reading the back, I decided I would more than likely enjoy. They left us when the Butterbeer and food were brought up from the kitchens.

I turned to Fred. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" I asked, though it was obvious it was.

"I'll be right back," he told me, leaving my question hanging as he hurried up the stairs.

I was alone for about a minute before George came up to me.

"So, the big seventeen, huh?"

I smiled and nodded. He handed me a box. It wasn't wrapped

I took it, even more surprised by this gift then the trios. "George, you didn't have to." I told him.

He didn't say anything, so I opened the box. Two more boxes were inside, with homemade labels. One said _Basic Blaze Box._

"Fireworks," George told me. He could obviously see the confused look on my face.

I nodded and looked at the other box; it said _Nosebleed Nougats_.

"Thank you." I told him. Then I laughed slightly. "To be honest, I thought you didn't like me."

"TO be honest, I didn't at first. But you've grown on me. You're like my little sister."

"Thank you," I repeated as Fred came back down the stairs and came over to join us. He gave his twin a look and with a simply nod, George said goodbye and left.

Fred directed me to an empty corner of the common room and wordlessly handed me a very tiny velvet covered box. I swallowed hard as I opened it slowly. Inside was a silver ring, the face was the outline of a heart, with three little stones going through it.

I looked up at him; he looked nervous, or frightened. It was hard to decide which.

"It's beautiful," I whispered; his face visibly relaxed.

"It's a promise ring," he told me and I took it out of the case. He took it from me and slid it on my left ring finger. "I promise to always let you explain before making decisions on anything." I smiled. "And I promise to love you, in any and every way, for as long as I can." He paused. "I love you."

I smiled wider. "I love _you._" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

The night flew by. It was the best, and biggest, birthday party I had ever had. Everything was perfect. That's why I should have known something would happen to ruin it.

The party ended when Professor McGonagall came in and told everyone if the party didn't quit, she would give us all detention. Fred kissed me goodnight and I made my way stealthily to my own common room. I managed to avoid Filch, his cat, and the ghosts and arrive in the common room with nothing but my presents and a walking on air feeling.

I was on my way up the stairs when I heard tapping. My fathers' owl was sitting on the windowsill. My heart sank as I made my way over. I took the letter from the owls leg, opened the window, and watched it soar off, heading home, where I'd be going tomorrow.

I knew what the letter would say before I opened it.

_Polly,  
__Seeing as today is your seventeenth birthday, the day you become an adult, you know you must make your decision soon. Both the Dark Lord and us are eagerly awaiting your final word. You know what will happen should you take the low road._

There was no signature, but I knew my fathers handwriting almost as well as I knew my own. I felt emotions I was better off holding down fight there way up. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I crumbled the letter in my hand and made my way to the bedroom, where I threw myself down and screamed into my pillow.


	6. Chapter 20

Notes: You get to know what is going on in this chapter. Who's excited? Everyone, I know. Lawl. Um…that's it, I guess. Ignore the errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

_Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with  
__The things you said  
It just won't go away  
In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
__-Perfect World, Simple Plan_

* * *

"I'll see you after holiday." Fred told me as I climbed into one of the carriages.

"Miss you," I whispered, a small smile on my lips.

Fred nodded and stepped back as the carriage started for the train. He was staying at Hogwarts for Easter holiday, and as much as I wanted to as well, I couldn't. My parents would find a reason to drag me home.

Besides, today was an important day for them. It would be a day I made the decision to follow in their footsteps, or else. I never figured out what the _or else _meant, and there is still a part of me that _never _wants to know.

I was hoping the train ride would take forever, or that it would break down, but we actually got back to the station ahead of time. I had spent the whole ride listening to Melinda, Jason, and Draco all talk, and I said as little as possible. By the time the train stopped, I was feeling more depressed than I liked.

My parents didn't say a word until we were eating dinner that night.

"Polly, have you given any thought to your decision?" Mother asked me.

I sighed and took a sip from my water glass. "No, I haven't."

"Your decision is very important." Father informed me for the hundredth time.

"I need more time." I told them, before taking a bite of pork chop.

"You have had enough time." Father said.

I normally was not a violent person, but I had a strange, sudden urge to punch something. I decided on gripping my thigh tightly.

"It's a big decision. I need more time." I repeated the end part through gritted teeth.

They shared a look for a long moment. I took another sip of water just before father turned to me and said, "You have until the end of the year, no longer. You will tell us your decision the first day of summer holiday."

I sighed in relief as they continued to eat. I had an extra two months to figure out what I was going to do. There was just one more hurdle I had left to jump.

Fred.

Now that I was thinking about it, Fred seemed to be directly linked to every bad thing that happened to me in the last couple of months. He did _not _deserve this.

I spent the short vacation dreading going back to school. I could barely concentrate on my homework, so I just said screw it and filled it in incorrectly. I didn't care. No matter what happened, my life was over in some way. Wow, I wish my life was simple. That would be the best kind of vacation.

I stared out of the window at the countryside on the way back to school. I had a compartment all to myself, after telling Melinda I didn't feel good, so I was going to try to sleep in a compartment close to the bathroom. Seeing as Melinda hated throwing up as much as watching _other_ people throwing up, she decided to leave me alone, which is what I wanted.

I had been hoping to go to my dorm and sleep the rest of the day away, but my hopes were crushed when I saw Fred leaning up against the wall in the front entrance, looking more stunning than I was expecting. It had only been a couple of days, but suddenly I realized I didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. This is what love really, truly felt like. Now I understood, and I loved him now more than ever. I couldn't help but let a very tiny smile cross my face. Then the harsh reality came crashing down, taking my smile with it. I didn't know how many days I would have left with him. I would have to make this amazing.

When I reached Fred, he bent down without a word and kissed me.

"How was your break?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Decent." Lies. "Worked on my homework." Lies! "Nothing too exciting." LIES! "You?"

"Homework," he said, sounding as though it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. We started wandering towards my common room. "But George and I did work on a new product." I had seen the twinkle in his eyes enough times to not bother asking. We headed towards my common room.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked as our fingers intertwined somewhat awkwardly, but I was happy for the human contact.

"Fine." Every word coming from my mouth was a lie. I was making myself sick.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we were in front of the entrance, I realized I wasn't ready to be alone yet. I released his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head just below his shoulder and breathed in his scent. I knew what was going to happen in the end. My heart will shatter right before his eyes and there's nothing he'll be able to do to stop it. Because none of this was his fault, he did nothing wrong.

I took one last deep breath and pulled back. I said goodnight and quietly slipped into the common room. I met Melinda in our dorm. I didn't know where the other two were, but I had more on my mind.

"They gave me my ultimatum." I told her before she could say hello.

She dropped the shirt she was holding and turned to me. "Already?"  
I shrugged, dropping onto my bed. "I turned seventeen after all. I was kind of expecting it. I told them I needed more time. I have until the end of the year."

"What are you going to do?"

I shrugged again and lay down heavily, throwing my arm over my eyes.

There was a pause. "Does the Weasel know?"

Oh my gosh, why did she continuously call him that when she knew I hated it? And why did she have to bring him up at the worst times? I shook my head. She didn't ask anymore questions and without looking at her, I closed the curtains around my bed closed.

My father was given his ultimatum, as was his father, and his father, back for generations. It was simple: either become a Death Eater, or be disowned.

And that is why I needed extra time.


	7. Chapter 21

Notes: Another day, another chapter. This one is in Fred's POV. I hope I did a good job with it. I tried pretty hard to make it work. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_I don't wanna lose your face  
And I don't wanna wake one day  
And not remember what time erased  
And I don't wanna turn around  
Cause I'm not scared  
Of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't wanna lose your face  
-Your Face, Taylor Swift_

**FRED'S P.O.V.**

I had no clue what was going on with that girl. Polly didn't meet me at our normal time for lunch the next day, and when she came in, she didn't even glance at the table. She just went start for the Slytherin table. Normally I wouldn't be upset, but she didn't even _look _at me. She just sat there, listening to one of her Slytherin friends talk while she pushed her food around with a fork.

Her Easter break apparently not as fine as she said it was. I was worried about her, and it didn't help that she was pretending I didn't exist.

Okay, that's getting a little too dramatic, but it didn't matter. I stared at her, willing her to look up, but she refused to look back. I wanted to scream. While I was staring, one of her little friends, whose name I once knew but didn't care enough to remember, glanced at me. She leaned over to Polly and said something to her, jerking her chin in my direction. Polly nodded, but didn't look up. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I tossed down my roll and left the hall in a rush.

I gave the Fat Lady the password and practically stomped my way into the room.

George turned to me, looking up from what I assumed to be homework, and tilted his head slightly to one side. He was silently asking _What's wrong?_

"Nothing."

He tilted his head the other way, telling me with his eyes to stop lying.

I turned away from him. I didn't want to talk about it, or anything, to anyone. We sat in silence until it was time for class. George knew to leave me alone; too bad our other friends didn't know better. By the time dinner came, I was ready to punch somebody in the face.

"Hey!"

The voice startled me. I looked up and the girl from before, one of Polly's friends whose name I didn't remember, was in front of me.

"Hi," I said, wary of her and her intentions.

She pulled something out of her pocket. Out of habit, I reached for my wand as I would usually do when facing a Slytherin of any type, besides Polly of course. The girl gave me a funny look as she handed out a piece of parchment. "Don't tell Polly I gave this to you." She dropped it into my outstretched hand and walked away without another word.

_Polly,  
__Seeing as today is your seventeenth birthday, the day you become an adult, you know you must make your decision soon. Both the Dark Lord and us are eagerly awaiting your final word. You know what will happen should you take the low road._

Warm dread spread through my body. I couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened, _this happens_? There was someone, or something out there really didn't want us together. I had to find her, I had to find Polly and we had to talk about this.

I found her sitting at the Slytherin table, next to the girl who had just given me the letter.

"Fred, what-" I grabbed her arm and forced her to get up and follow me. Polly tried to talk to me, but I ignored her until we were in the Room of Requirement. The room was large, but completely bare; it was cold, and uninviting.

Polly ripped herself away from me. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded. "What's going on?"

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and held it up to her eyelevel. "Why don't you tell me?"

Her eyes widened and all the color drained from her face. "Where did you get that?"

"When were you going to tell me?

"Where did you get that?" She repeated, raising her voice, trying to snatch it from me.

"When," I repeated slowly, moving the letter out of her reach, "were you going to tell me?"

Polly stopped trying to get the letter and took a few steps back. "I was going to wait until I made my decision."

"You were going to wait until you became a Death Eater to tell me?" I said, lowering my arm with the letter back to my side.

She grabbed the letter from me and shoved it into her pocket. "You think I'd turn to a Death Eater? Just like that?" She demanded, looking more angry than I have ever seen her. "Is that what you think of me?" She asked.

"I don't want to think that…" I stopped, thinking. "It's just-"

She sat heavily down on the cold ground. "I've run out of chances," she whispered, sounding defeated. Then she looked up at me, and the look on her face made me want to stop this conversation, made me want to stop all the bad things in _world_, happening right now.

"If I choose to stay with my parents, we can't be together anymore, can we?" she asked. It looked like she was going to cry, and I really didn't want that.

"It don't think so," I told her honestly.

She stood up and shrugged. "Then I guess I better find somewhere to live."

"Polly, they're your family," I said, surprised by both her words and mine.

"And they're evil," she snapped, looking over at me sharply. "There are a lot of reasons I won't be a Death Eater, and if I can't be with you…that's reason number one."

I couldn't help it, I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. We stood like that for a moment before she pulled back. "How can I love you," she asked, looking up at me, "when I know you are more than I could ask for?"

Instead of answering, I kissed her. When we moved apart, she smiled and simply said, "Oh."


	8. Chapter 22

Notes: And we are back to Polly's point of view. I don't have much to say about this chapter. So ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future  
__Doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
__-Simple and Clean, Utada _

**POLLY'S POV**

Sometimes I found myself thinking about my ultimate decision to leave my family behind. So many things could go wrong and I'd be left with nothing. Then I would remember that maybe it would be worth it in the end. Fighting for the good side may make up for the bad things I've done, or have been apart of, even if it hadn't been entirely my fault at the time.

And the few times I tried to talk about it to Fred, he just changed the subject. After the fourth time I attempted to continue the conversation I realized what was going on. Fred was worried that if I talked about my decision, I might change it and leave him. After I realized that, I stopped talking about it, and we went back to before.

I was supposed to meet Fred in the library after my last class one day. I made my way to the library and saw him and George, heads together, almost like the first time we met. When they saw me, they stopped talking. That didn't sit right with me.

"Don't let me interrupt anything," I said, trying to sound calm, but I could hear the snippiness behind my words.

They put their heads together again, and the whispering continued. I leaned against the shelf behind me and crossed my arms. After a few minutes, I was deciding on leaving when George stood up. He said hello and goodbye quickly before disappearing around the shelf.

"What was all that about?" I asked, pointing after George.

"We need to talk about something." Fred said. It felt as though a lead weight had been dropped in my stomach. I wasn't dumb, I knew those six simple words were deadly.

Fred nodded to the chair George had just vacated. I sat down lightly, fear almost crippling me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I blurted, blushing.

Fred looked startled. "What?" he asked stunned. "No, no I'm not breaking up with you. We-we're leaving." Fred said.

I looked up at him, confused. "What?" I asked. "Who's leaving?"

"George and I, we're leaving Hogwarts."

_"Why?"_

"We aren't learning anything new. Our joke shop idea is the only future we have, and we're already doing well. You know that." I nodded. I did know, I knew very well actually.

"When?" I couldn't form a real sentence yet.

"Tomorrow." My mouth opened to form another question, but Fred held up his hand and I fell silent. "Don't ask me how. We're worried Umbridge will single you out and demand answers. It's going to be a huge display, but just to be safe; we aren't going to tell anyone anything. Just, make sure that you're seen after you're second class by a lot of people, okay?"

I nodded.

"Are you alright with this?" Fred added in a low whisper, leaning in close.

I only thought for a half second. "Yes." I smiled weakly. "I figure if I can do a bunch of stupid things, you're entitled to at least one." I shrugged lightly and looked up at him. "I'll miss you," I whispered.

Fred reached his hand out and put it against my cheek. "I know," he said. "I'll miss you too." He added before leaning forward and kissing me.

As much as I didn't want him to leave, because school would be hell without him, I realized I had to let him go. And I was feeling pretty okay with it until we were on our way to Potions the next day. I was walking with Melinda and Jason when there was a loud bang. We all looked around, confused. There were more loud bangs.

"What is that?" Jason asked. Melinda shrugged, still looking around.

Then there was a sound that was familiar to me. "It sounds like fireworks." I said calmly. Another sound. "And breaking glass." I added.

All of a sudden, the group of Fifth Years who were in the Great Hall taking their O.W.L.'s came running out behind two people on brooms. The group was cheering. I could see why now. Fireworks were shooting out of the building.

Professor Umbridge came storming out of the building with Filch directly behind her. She looked pissed. Her hair was smoking, so that probably had something to do with it. You know, besides the fact that fireworks were going off in 'her' school.

The two on the brooms stopped and dropped more fireworks and in the light of them, I knew who they were.

"Are those the Weasels?" She asked.

I nodded as another firework went off. I followed them both with my eyes. One turned and searched the crowd. It was Fred, and he was looking right at me. I raised my arm slowly and waved. One last firework went off before George nudged him and they both flew off, leaving a large **W **in their place.

That was it; they were gone.

The rest of the year went by slowly. Since I was no longer meeting Fred in the Room of Requirement, I suddenly found myself with a lot of free time on my hands. I used that free time to study, and by the end of the year, my grades were almost perfect, a fact that Melinda liked to tease me mercilessly about, thinking she was being funny. She wasn't.

Fred sent me letters a lot, under a couple different names, but it was always obvious to me who they were from. The joke shop was going so well, Fred would always tell me, that he never had so much spending money in his life. We talked about what was happening in our lives, but we never talked about my decision. It was still a sore subject with him, and though it probably should have been with me, it wasn't.

I sat with Melinda, Jason, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle on the train ride home. There was barely enough room to breathe, and I didn't talk much. Tomorrow was the beginning of the end of my life. I wasn't excited.

When I exited the train, someone called out to me. I turned in a complete circle before I saw Fred. I hurried towards him. Fred pulled me towards him.

"Have a good semester off?" I asked with a smile. I liked the happy feeling I had now that I could see him, and touch him, smell him.

"Of course. How much time do we have until your father curses me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like father would ever come here to get me. He sends a driver. He's waiting in the car, he always does at least."

There was a pause. "When do you talk about…your decision?" he asked, looking a little sick at the thought. It made me smile inwardly that he cared so much.

"Tomorrow around dinnertime. I'm so nervous. I don't know what's going to happen and-"

"Do you want me there?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked. On one hand, it would help me not back down and give in. On the other hand, he could get hurt, and I made him aware of that.

"Then I can report him. But I won't come if I'm not invited."

I thought for another moment. "We usually eat dinner around eight." I gave him the address. With a parting kiss, I left Fred, feeling a tad bit braver.


	9. Chapter 23

Notes: Polly goes a little Fred crazy. For anyone who has ever had a significant other, you can understand how sometimes you get a little crazy and can't control yourself. Besides that not-really-a-warning, ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
__-Brand New Day, Forty Foot Echo_

Mother and Father didn't say a word about my decision what I got home that night. I was grateful because I might have told them everything right then and there and have been kicked out without any of my stuff. I had a whole plan that had involved getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron and stealing money from my parents' bank account.

The days passed quickly and suddenly it was the day I had to tell them my decision. I was ready. Father was late coming home, so when Fred arrived nothing big had happened yet.

"How are you?" He asked when I opened the door. I had been waiting and when I heard the _pop_, I quickly greeted him.

"Fine. Father's not home yet. So far, everything's good." I stepped aside and Fred entered.

He looked around before laughing. "Are you sure you want to leave this place?" He asked.

I gave him my best death glare, which he flinched under.

"Do you need me to do anything?" He asked quickly.

I thought for a moment. "Can you send my stuff to the Leaky Cauldron, room nine?"

He nodded and headed for the stairs,

"Go through the first hallway to the second hallway on the left side. My rooms the last one on the right." I called up to him.

He waved over his shoulder as he started up the spiral staircase, taking the steps two at a time. I felt my mouth twitch up in a smile as I stared after him.

Then I heard a small noise and turned to see my mother.

"You're father won't be pleased if you jump on him the second he gets home," she told me. Suddenly everything about her made me angry. Never before had I felt this kind of anger for my mother, but things were changing.

"I'm not planning on being here when he gets home." I told her.

She looked surprised by my tone. "You know tonight is the night-"

"Of my decision, I know." I had also never interrupted her before.

She raised her eyebrows. "You won't be given more time."

I swallowed hard. "I know," I started timidly. "I've made my decision." I took a deep breath. "I'm not becoming a Death Eater. You can disown me, I don't care anymore." I told her honestly.

Her eyes widened; she genuinely shocked at my words. But honestly, I mean, come on. She must have always known, or at least thought about it. It's not as though I had been a model Slytherin. I acted more like a Gryffindor most of the time.

Before she had a chance to say anything about it, Fred appeared on the stairs. He and my mother locked eyes and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

I could see my mother reaching for her wand. Without thinking, I stepped in front of her.

"I'm leaving." I told her. "You can tell father whatever you want. I'm not joining Him."

Her eyes narrowed. She knew I didn't mean my father. I reached behind me and pushed Fred towards the door. I followed quickly behind him.

"You were never a real Sparks." My mother said

I turned to her. She was sneering.

"You're right," I told her. "I was better."

I slammed the door closed behind us. I walked quickly out of the gate, turned on the spot and reappeared inside my new room at the Leaky Cauldron. A few moments later Fred appeared next to me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Couldn't have left in truer Weasley fashion."

I smiled at the way he said it. He sounded like a proud parent. "I always could have used fireworks."

He thought for a moment, and then nodded. I began to unpack the closest bag. Fred just watched. "Are you going to help or just stand there looking pretty?" I asked, motioning to the other bags.

"But I'm so good at the last one." He said smiling. Then he started to empty my clothes onto the bed. I took a folded piece of paper from my backpack and hung it on the wall next to the mirror.

"What is that?" Fred asked, crossing the small room in about five steps.

I turned to him. "None of your business, nosy."

He read it quickly. "You're O.W.L. grades? Really?" He blinked. "You did pretty well."

I shrugged as I turned away. "It's a reminder that maybe I'm not a complete failure." I told him.

He didn't say anything. I glanced up at him. His hair was disheveled, the top few buttons were undone, his sleeves were rolled up. He looked absolutely amazing and suddenly, I wanted him, all of him. I had never had this powerful urge before. Without thinking, I all but ran to him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him so hard he stumbled back into the wall behind him.

I wasn't thinking. All I know was if we were going to stop, Fred would have to be the one to say when. I felt ready to give him all of me, right here, right now.

After a couple all too quick moments, Fred pushed me away. "Stop."

I blinked. "What?"

"I don't want to do this. Not here, not now." He said calmly.

I felt myself blush. I turned away.

"Polly?"

"I'm so embarrassed." I told him. "I'm sorry." I added.

I heard about two footsteps and could feel him right behind me. "Someday," he promised me, mouth right next to my ear. The way he said it made me blush harder, but for a different reason.

I turned to face him. Just looking at him…I realized I made the right decision.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You can leave if you want. George must be wondering where you are."

Fred nodded slowly. "My mother likes to cook Sunday dinner, especially since a lot of us are out of the house. Do you want to go this Sunday?"

His offer threw me off. I was speechless. This seemed to happen a lot. He was waiting for an answer.

"What if they don't like me?" I couldn't help but ask.

He laughed at my question. "They will." He promised as though there was no room for argument. He then kissed my cheek softly. "If you need anything, you know where to find us." He left quietly and I fell back onto the bed.

The day had not gone as I wanted.


	10. Chapter 24

Notes: This is just a fast moving, fun chapter at the Weasley house. Did I mention it's kind of fast paced? Other than that, ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Why can't I breathe  
__Whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak  
__Whenever I talk about you?  
-Why Can't I?, Liz Phair_

The next two days went by slowly. I had nothing to do. I had gone shopping for food after Fred left and after that, there was nothing. And I was bored. A person can only walk through Diagon Alley for so long, and only so often. By Sunday, I was so excited and nervous about meeting the rest of the Weasley's that I could barely sit still the entire day. Fred had warned me not to wear anything too fancy, so I just wore a clean pair of jeans and a nice shirt. There wasn't much more I could do. My hair, which had been short and spiky since the summer before fifth year, had grown out and just brushed the top of my shoulders. I probably should have fixed it, but I didn't know the spell and didn't want to spend the money for someone else to do it.

I was just thinking about how not learning certain things was a huge flaw in my education when there was a knock on my door. I jumped up, checked the peephole, and opened the door quickly.

"Hey," I said, trying to remain calm, trying to hide my twitchiness.

"Hi," he said, smiling down at me. He had obviously just come from work. George wasn't with him.

I started to grab my key from the table by the door when Fred asked, "Do you have a bathing suit with you?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"Bring it." I raised an eyebrow. "In case we get bored."

I grabbed a small bag and tossed my bathing suit and a towel from the bathroom inside before we left.

"Nervous?" he asked with a smile, clearly seeing how it took my a few times to get the key in the lock; my hand was shaking.

"Oh, a little." I replied sarcastically. I turned to him after finally succeeding. "Sorry. I won't be sarcastic around your parents."

He took my hand and we both turned on the spot, appearing a moment later on a beautiful countryside. I turned to Fred, opening my mouth to ask him what we were doing here when he said, "There's a anti-apparating spell around the house." He told me, leading me up the hill in front of us. When we reached the top. When we reached the top, I could clearly see what I knew to be his home. It looked like it had built so crazily that I was certain had to be held up only by magic. There were several crooked stories that looked like they had been added as more children were born.

"It's not much," Fred said as we entered the house, "but it's home."

I turned to him. He looked embarrassed; his ears were turning red. "I love it." I told him honestly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly we were joined.

"Mum," he said. "This is Polly."

His mother looked over me and for a split second I dreaded what might happen. But she smiled before coming forward and hugging me. I was startled by her affection. When she pulled away, she was still smiling. "It's so nice to meet you Polly."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasley." I told her, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Where are the others?" Fred asked.

"The last time I checked, they were out by the pond."

Fred turned to me. "Want to go swimming?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He showed me where I could get changed.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, poking my head into the kitchen while I was waiting for Fred to come back down.

She turned away from whatever it was she was doing. "Oh, yes Polly?"

I was suddenly happy that I was wearing a one piece bathing suit. "I was just wondering, do you happen to know the sunburn prevention spell."

"Oh, yes, yes." She pulled her wand out. "Ronald and Ginny used to get terrible sunburn when they were younger…" she continued to talk as she rapped my over the head with her wand. "There you are."

I smiled, trying to look grateful. "Thank you." I told her as Fred came into the kitchen.

The next thing I knew, I was jumping off a dock and landing right next to George in the pond (which was surprisingly deep; I figured as the Weasley's grew and learned to swim, they magically deepened it).

When I came up, he started splashing me. I ducked under to avoid it, and when I came up a second time, I turned to a stick in my face.

"Get that out of my face!" I told George, splashing him.

He shook his head to get the excess water off. "It's not in your face, it's in my hand." He told me.

We look at each other from a short moment and then laughed before we started splashing each other again.

A while later we got out and headed for the house. Mr. Weasley had come home from work, and I met him, dripping went just outside the kitchen door, towel drying off. Not the ideal way to met somebody, but there was nothing I could do.

Fred and I headed into the living room with lemonade. Ron was in the room, hair still dripping with water.

We all sat in silence until Fred kicked Ron's chair. Ron called Fred a name that made me blush before he left.

"Sorry it's so crowded." Fred whispered as something in the kitchen crashed.

I turned to him and smiled. "It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone." I told him honestly as Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Fred, could you please go out and get the laundry? It's supposed to rain soon."

"I have a guest." He complained.

Mrs. Weasley looked mad. "I'm sure Polly won't mind you going outside for five minutes."

Fred grabbed our glasses. "Gee mum, I would, but we need more drinks, and I'll have to mix them, it'll take forever and-" his voice was cut off as the door between the living room and kitchen closed.

Mrs. Weasley started to mumble under her breath, sounding angry.

"I can go get it." I told her without thinking.

She turned to me. "Oh no dear, you're a guest."

I shrugged. "I don't mind, really. Fred probably won't come back while there's chores to do."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. I relaxed a tiny bit. "If you want to, the basket is by the back door."

I was halfway done folding and putting the clothes in the basket when Fred found me.

"There you are." He noticed what I was doing. "Oh no, mum made you do chores." He groaned.

I shook my head as I held the end of a sheet to him. As we started to fold it, I told him, "I offered."

He dropped the end of the sheet. "She probably loves you for that. Smart move."

I smiled. I hadn't even thought of that to be perfectly honest, but I was happy that I could make his mother even like me without meaning to.


	11. Chapter 25

Notes: Just a quick note about Mrs. Weasley in this LONG chapter: I truly believe she would act like this and do just what she does, and because of how horrible Polly's life is is why she acts the way she does. By the end of the chapter, you'll understand what I mean. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
__-Haunted, Kelly Clarkson_

I threw my pen across the room as hard as I could at the wall opposite me. I wasn't as mad as I was upset. It was the middle of July and somehow I had managed to spend almost all of my money.

I rocked back in my chair. Tom had given me a discount on my room, seeing as I planned to live in it all summer. It was very clear to me now that I hadn't stolen enough money from my parents before I left.

A knock on the door scared me, causing me to fall out of my chair.

I closed my eyes. "The doors open!" I called, too angry to get up. When I opened my eyes, Fred was standing above my head.

"Is leaving the door unlocked safe?" Fred asked before seeing me on the ground. "Fall down again?" He joked.

"The people who would be coming after me won't be kept out by simple locks." I shrugged. "And no, I was just testing gravity. Don't worry, it's still there."

Fred moved around me, offering me his hand. "What are you doing on the ground?"

I ignored his hand. "I just want to lay here for a minute." I told him.

I sat in misery for more than just a minute. I then turned to Fred, who had picked my chair up and sat himself in it. "I've been a pretty bad girlfriend. I was also a pretty bad friend. I'm sorry I kept putting you through stupid things because I didn't want to come clean, or because my family's a certain way, or just because I was stupid. The next dozen or so times you do anything stupid, I won't even get mad. Because you deserve so much more than that." I told him, speaking evenly; calmly.

There was a moment of silence. "What's going on?"

I sat up and looked at him. "I'm running frightening low on money." I told him. "I'm going to have to stop eating if I want to make it until school starts."

"You can always go to mum's for dinner."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I can't. She'll get suspicious about the third or fourth day I show up."

"No she won't. That's actually why I'm here. Mum wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight. She's making the chicken she made last time. She remembered you liked it and wanted me to ask you."

The fact that Mrs. Weasley remembered made me feel warm inside. I held my hand out, silently asking him to help me up. "I'd love to." I told him honestly.

Fred helped me up. I got ready quickly and just as quickly found myself at the Burrow. The warmth I felt before spread through me as I was greeter warmer here than I ever was by my parents. I suddenly got a deep ache in my chest because I longed to have been a part of a family just like this. Forget having money, as I had recently found out, it ran out fairly quickly, while family was forever.

When we were left alone, just before dinner (I had wasted my whole day trying to figure out my situation) Fred asked what I was thinking about.

I slumped onto the couch behind me. "My current situation." I told him, leaning my head against the back of the couch to see him. "We don't have to talk about it, though, it's probably getting annoying."

He was silent for a minute. "I'm sure if I talked to George, he'd agree to let you work for us."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys around have that other girl working for you, and besides, you're just starting out. Adding another person to the payroll is stupid."

"No, you're being stupid. I'm offering you a job." Fred reminded me.

"I have it all figured out," I told him. "If I want to make it until school starts, I have to either stop eating and get a job, or live on the street, or live there, eat, and get two jobs." I turned to him. "No one in Diagon Alley, besides you guys apparently, is hiring, and I don't have any Muggle experience for any well paying job. Maybe Tom can let me do little things around the place for him and for payment he can let me live there. That seems fair and-"

"What are you two talking about?" We both jumped and turned. Mrs. Weasley was standing there. Of course. Just my luck, really. "Why do you need to get a job Polly?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

Fred turned to look at me. He knew I was about to lie. Lie to the one person over the age of twenty that treated me better than anyone else in my entire life, no sob story intended.

"She's living at the Leaky Cauldron." Fred told her.

I turned to him, shocked that he told her, anger beginning to boi in my blood.

"One of my _something stupid's_. I have eleven left." He reminded me. I wanted to slap him.

Mrs. Weasley examined me for a minute. "Is that why you got so skinny?" she asked.

I started to nod when Fred said, "She's running out of money, so she's been cutting back on food and other things." He turned to me. "Ten." He turned back to his mother. "Her parents kicked her out of the house at the end of last term." Pause. "Nine."

"In Merlin's name, why?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing over to us.

Fred turned to me. He wasn't going to use another _something stupid_.

"In my family, when someone turns seventeen, their given a choice. Either get disowned, or become a Death Eater." I told her. She looked frightened.

"To do that to their own child…while I never…" she continued badmouthing my family, saying words that made even Fred blush. I appreciated that someone else was on my side. I was lost in thought about how my mother would react to these words when I heard "…live with us," come out of Mrs. Weasley's mouth.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. Fred looked shocked, so I apparently heard correctly.

"We have so many empty bedrooms. With Fred and George living in Diagon Alley, the house seems much emptier."

"Oh, mum, I didn't know you cared," Fred said sarcastically. I bit back a laugh.

"I insist." She continued. That was when I realized she was serious.

"Mrs. Weasley," I started. This was overwhelming, and not at all what I wanted. "I can't. It's nothing against you or your family. It's a wonderful offer, and you're so nice to offer it, but I can't accept it. I just have to get along until school. I have to learn how to fend for myself."

"You might be of age, but you're still in school. You're still a child. No parent in their right mind should be capable of what they did." A buzzer somewhere when off. "We'll discuss it after dinner," she told me, beginning to leave the room.

"But Mrs. Weasley-" I started.

"After dinner." she said again in a tone that made me not argue anymore.

"She used her mum tone on you. She really wants you here." Fred told me as we entered the dinning room.

After dinner came much too quickly. After taking my plate in, I excused myself to the bathroom.

The second I _left _the bathroom, Fred was there.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "More than anyone I've ever met." I confessed, looking up at him. I was just opening my mouth to ask him why he was asking me such questions; he took my arm and lead me towards the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the small table. I had been set up. This is what I got for trusting. "_Eight_." I told him, referring to the something stupid's. He clearly got the message as he led me to a chair and made me sit next to Mrs. Weasley, and across from Mr. Weasley.

"Polly, we insist that you stay here."

"Mr. Weasley, you have enough to worry about. I mean, 8 kids, a Muggleborn and the Boy-Who-Lived? You don't need someone else running around here. Besides, where would you put me?"

"Percy's old room." Mrs. Weasley said.

Percy, the runaway, sides-with-the-wrong-people, Weasley. Fred had told me all about him.

"What if he comes back?" I asked without thinking. That was a stupid question.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." She told me. When, not if.

Fred looked over at me. "Polly, you might want to really consider this."

I sighed, looking down and tracing the wood patterns of the table with my eyes. "What will life be like here?" I asked.

"There will be rules. We will treat you like we treat our own children. You'll have chores and will be expected to do them. You don't have to pay to live here, or for the food, or for anything else. But if you want something frivolous, you'll have to buy it with your own money. And with school supplies, we'll help you buy them." Mrs. Weasley informed me quickly. I soaked it all in.

"Is it just for the summer?" I asked, looking between the two parents.

"Christmas, Easter, next summer. After that, we'll have to see. Bill lived here six months after leaving Hogwarts, and with Charlie, it took almost two years to get him out of the house." Mrs. Weasley told me.

"There will always be a place for you here." Mr. Weasley told me.

I sat still, thinking quickly. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I knew I would love living here. And if they were so willing to help me, then…

I nodded. "When do I move in?" I asked.

Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged me so tightly I was afraid my spleen would yak. "As soon as possible!"

"Not tonight." I said before she let go. "I have to give Tom a little more notice."

"I'll come tomorrow and help you." Fred offered, glancing at him parents, who looked at each other and nodded.

This time tomorrow, I was going to be a nonofficial member of the Weasley household, and I was pretty excited.


	12. Chapter 26

Notes: This chapter is broken up into three subchapters. I stole a couple lines from the 6th movie in the first subchapter. The second subchapter starts after her 7th year. The last subchapter is just for fun. This is not the last chapter! Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_**Another year over and were still together**_

Living with the Weasley's wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. The day I moved in, Mrs. Weasley went over some smaller house rules. Continuing my sob story, growing up my whole life being able to do whatever I wanted made it surprising and weird to have somebody suddenly care where I was, how I was doing, what I was thinking.

I spent the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. I saw Fred a lot too, even though he was still living in Diagon Alley. He tried to come home from work for at least a few hours. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was doing much better than anyone thought it would, which was shocking seeing as a lot of shops in Diagon Alley closed due to the war that was brewing.

The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and I went to the store. We actually needed to get our school stuff, but Mrs. Weasley wanted to see the store (as the others did, I had already seen it once or twice) so we headed there first.

"Welcome Weasley Family!" George said when we first entered. He turned to me. "Fred's in the back."

Doing work, I reminded myself. I didn't need to be sneaking away from the group and then having Mrs. Weasley think I was some sort of scarlet woman. Hermione, Ginny and I walked around the store. We stopped at the table filled with Love Potions. Hermione and Ginny were looking at the different types when I heard someone ask: "How much for this?" I looked over my shoulder. It was Ron, talking to the twins.

"Five Galleons."

"How much for me?"

"Five Galleons." They repeated.

"I'm you're brother!"

"Ten Galleons." I laughed.

"Bloody idiots." Ron mumbled as he can over to us. I smiled and held up a bottle of Love Potion. "How much for this?" I asked.

"You can have that for free." George told me. Ron turned and gave me a death glare.

"Not that you need it." Fred called down, smiling.

The twins came down and joined us. Fred kissed the side of my head as I put the bottle back on the table. "I think I'd feel better if I bought it, personally."

"You're a Weasley now." Ron told me, "That means you're poor." I gave him a strange look as George reached up and smacked the back of his head.

_**It's not always easy but I'm here forever**_

I was officially done with school. This time last year I was just moving into the Leaky Cauldron. It was insisted that I continue living at the Burrow until at least the summer was over. Fred's older brother Bill was getting married to Fleur Delacour and I had been roped into helping get the house ready for visitors. It wasn't so bad, well; it wasn't that bad for me. Ginny was tired of doing chores and Hermione, Ron and Harry were tired of being kept apart because they needed to do something or another. They had dropped out instead of going their last year to do something for Dumbledore. That's all anybody knew. While I was interested to know, I didn't press them about it like the some of the others did. And by the others, I mean everybody.

"Do you want me to grab your dress, Hermione?" I asked while I was reaching to grab mine. The wedding was due to start soon and we waited until the last possible minute to get ready. Hermione had been moved to my room when Fleur's family arrived.

"Yes, thanks." She said, reading over one of her books. I placed her lilac colored dress on her bed, along with her shoes before I pulled out my dress. It was a soft pink color that flowed out with sparkles on the bottom. It had a tie around the waist, but it had no sleeves. The girls had all loved it when I showed them, so I didn't worry about it too much. I slid my silver high heels on.

"Zip and tie me up?" I asked Hermione, who had just stood up. My dress just brushed the top of my knees.

When she finished getting dressed, Hermione sat in front of my makeshift vanity.

"Straight?" I asked, taking out my wand. She nodded.

After a semi-complicated spell, her hair was just that. We traded places. My hair now reached the bottom of my shoulder blades. With a simple tap of her wand, my hair curled.

We had just left the room when we were met by Aunt Muriel and Ginny. We tried to greet her warmly, but we had barely said hello when she turned to Hermione. "Oh dear, is this the Muggleborn?" She looked Hermione over. "Bad posture and skinny ankles."

Then she turned to me. "Oh my, and are you the Slytherin?" Was I ever going to get rid of that title? "No green or silver. And no sleeves-" Ginny began leading her down the stairs, giving us an apologetic look over her shoulder. I had forgotten my wand, so I told Hermione to go without me. When I finally made it down the stairs, I saw Fred waiting for me. He reached his hand out to me and when I was close enough, I took it.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

I smiled. "That's it?" I asked sarcastically. Some things never change.

Fred smiled down at me. Even in my heels, he was still a good four or five inches taller than I was. "I have a lot of things to say, but my mother is right behind you and I don't want her to hear them."

I blushed as I heard her behind me. "Have either of you seen Ron?" she asked.

I turned around. "No," we both said in unison. "I'm going outside right now if you want me to look for him." I told her.

"Thank you," she said before hurrying off.

I went outside and found Ron quickly. He must have been hiding.

"Mama Weasley wants to see you." I told him, smiling at the look on his face as he walked away. I had taken to calling Mr. And Mrs. Weasley Papa and Mama Weasley. I had thought about it for a while and one early morning it slipped out. Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove, looking at first confused before she smiled. I didn't feel bad about it, because technically she was a Mama, and she was a Weasley.

The wedding was beautiful, and everything was perfect. Well, until something silver took over the dance floor and a deep voice told the guests: "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Suddenly everyone was moving. I gripped onto Fred as people everywhere started Disapparating; the protective charms around the house had been broken.

There was a flash of black, and then those who had been left were surrounded by Death Eaters.

_(a small voice in my head decided to remind me that if I had chosen a different path, I might have been one of them)_

Wands were covering the floor, but I had no idea which was mine.

"Where is Harry Potter?" one of the Death Eaters demanded. I looked around me without moving. I was safe, seeing as I don't know where he was.

"He wasn't here." Mr. Weasley told them, stepping forward with his hands in the air. "We were having a small wedding for our oldest son." He told them.

A couple of the Death Eaters walked around the people left. One stopped in front of me. "Polly Sparks?" the voice sounded familiar. The person behind the mask laughed. "Sunk a little low, haven't we?"

I knew the moment I opened my mouth I was being stupid. "Technically, the Weasley's are a pureblood family, so I haven't really sunk at all and-" I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop me.

The man couldn't really argue with me. The others interrogated a couple of people before leaving, promising they would be back. As soon as they were all out of sight and we began to breathe easier, I turned to Fred and slapped his arm.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Next time I start to say something stupid, _hit me_ so I don't get us all _killed!"_ I told him.

He looked at me for a second before he started to laugh. Soon we were all laughing, but it wasn't because of what I said. We were relieved we hadn't been taken, or killed.

_**Cause we are the lovers, I know you believe me**_

It was a couple days later when Mrs. Weasley told who was left about going to Aunt Muriel's. The morning after she mentioned it, I woke up earlier than usual and went downstairs with a couple newspapers I had managed to get my hands on. I was looking at possible places to live. Mr. Weasley scared the life out of me when suddenly he was sitting next to me.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." I told him as I circled one possibility.

He laughed, looking and sounding tired. "No Papa Weasley?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Guess I'm not in the mood." I looked up at him. He had a mug in front of him. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, not yet." He glanced at one of the newspaper. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I showed him the page I was on. "I'm looking for possible places to move to. I know the Leaky Cauldron has rooms, but I kind of don't want to go back there again."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before leaning forward. "Polly, Molly and I think it would be in your best safety if you come with us to Aunt Muriel's."

I dropped the paper and turned to him. "I'm sorry?"

He took a sip from his mug before continuing. "If the Death Eaters find you, they'll use you to try to find us."

"But you're purebloods. They won't want to do anything to you." I protested.

"But they know we all but raised Harry Potter since he was just a boy. We might be purebloods, but we're also blood traitors. It would be safer for you to come with us."

I nodded slowly, taking in what he was saying.

"Do you know the reason we took you in last year?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

He smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "It was the look of shock when Fred first told Molly. The best performer in the world couldn't pull off a sincere look of shock as quickly as you did. It was clear to us that you didn't want people to know what had happened. That's why we took you in." He took another sip from his mug as Mrs. Weasley came into the room and began making breakfast. I stood up and threw my papers away.

_**When you look into my eyes  
Cause the heart never lies**_

_**-The Heart Never Lies, McFly**_


	13. Chapter 27

Notes: The battle chapter, dun-dun-DUN! There are two chapters after this one. I go back to school tomorrow, but the last two chapters will be uploaded tomorrow and the next day. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
__-Change, Taylor Swift _

The battle was beginning. And it wasn't like before when it crept, closer and closer everyday. No, it was here, and it was getting closer and closer every second. In a few minutes, we would all be out in the hallways of Hogwarts defending what was left of the good side.

I was standing between Harry and Charlie Weasley. We had all come as quickly as we could the moment the fake galleons from back in the days of Dumbledore's Army started to burn. Ginny had warned us that would be how we knew the final battle would start. And the moment it started to burn with instructions on how to enter the castle, we left for it. So little happened between the last time I was in the castle and this time that being inside its stone walls seemed perfectly normal for me. I didn't feel as though there was a huge battle about to begin. I felt like I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry.

"A lot of these people aren't going to make it." Harry said, sounding more depressed than anybody should as he looked around the room at the people willing to give their lives for a chance for the right side to win.

I turned to him. "Harry," I tried to think of something clever, inspirational, to say. "You're going to have to accept the fact that sometimes you can't save everyone."

He nodded slowly, but it was clear he didn't believe me, or wouldn't accept what I was saying. He started talking with another group of people briefly, and then he left.

I went in search of Fred. I managed to lose him in this big crowd. When I found him, I pulled him away from the group he was in.

"What is it?" he asked.

I laughed. "_What is it?"_ I repeated. "We're about to go to war and you're asking _what is it?_" I was obviously almost hysterical.

Fred put a hand on each shoulder and leaned down to me. "We're going to be fine." He told me.

"You don't know that."

He looked down for a moment, then back up at me. "You just have to trust me. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I told him honestly. I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. While he might have been trying to calm me, I wanted to start shaking. I was more afraid than I have ever been in my entire life. Something horrible was going to happen, I just wish I knew what it was going to be.

The door burst open and everyone started to leave. It was beginning.

Everything was going okay, just like Fred said it would. The Death Eaters had managed to penetrate the walls and enter the building. Even that was going alright until I bumped into Melinda McCloud. She was wearing what the other Death Eaters were wearing. I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was. She didn't look surprised to see me at all.

She shot a spell at me. Some best friend she turned out to be. I almost laughed at how not only was I sarcastic in my head, but how I could make jokes in such a tense situation. "I bet you regret your decision to choose the wrong side, huh?" Melinda asked me.

I shot a spell at her without answering. I had nothing to say to her. We were evenly matched. There were yells and the noise of dueling echoing harshly through the small corridor all around us. Jets of every color light were flying in every direction. I could see the frustration on Melinda's face as she jerked her wand. A spell came at me, and someone hit me from the side and we missed the spell by inches. It was Fred. I opened my mouth to say something, but the spell landed and made it seem like the air exploded, sending me, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Percy, Melinda and another Death Eater in all directions. I felt myself flying backwards and landing hard on top of things I didn't care about.

Then I heard someone yell out with so much pain my entire body dropped. I struggled to my feet and saw the three Weasley's together. I started over to see if everyone was okay when I saw Fred Weasley, the absolute love of my life lying motionless, breathless, lifeless. I let out a scream that wasn't human.

"No!" I cried. I started to rush forward, ready to shake Fred until he woke up, but Harry grabbed me.

"No!" I shouted again, struggling against Harry.

"Polly!" He shouted over me. "Polly, listen to me!" He forced me to face him.

"Harry, I can't- I have to- Fred- no!" I shouted, trying again to get to him. My heart ached and I could feel tears streaming down my face. I could hardly breathe.

"Polly, stop. He's alive!" He yelled.

Those words made me stop. "What?"

"Fred's alive, but I need you to go with Hermione to find someone who can help him. Can you do that?" He asked, shaking me by my shoulders.

I turned back to Fred. If I squinted, I could see the very slight rise and fall of his chest. I had no medical training, but it was clear he was not doing well. Without waiting for Hermione, I took off running, in search of anyone.

I found Madam Pomfrey in the Great Hall, tending to others. I had to repeat myself twice because I was shaking and out of breath. She grabbed two of the Healers with her and followed me to the corridor. When I saw he was in good hands. I went after Melinda. I didn't care that I was being reckless. If anything happened to him, my life, my _world_, was over. Everything would be pointless.

There was noise everywhere. Everyone was screaming, crying, cheering, laughing. Harry Potter stood there, looking much more than shocked that he had managed to save everybody in the world. Then he was surrounded by people. I found myself joining in the cheering. I had chosen the right side after all.

A few minutes later I watched as Melinda was being led away for two Aurors alongside a handful of my old peers. I stepped in front of her. "I don't regret my decision. Do you regret yours?" She spat at me before being dragged away. "Have fun in prison!" I called after her before I remember probably the most important thing. I ran to the Great Hall, or what was left of it. I had to see if Fred was okay.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there next to him.

"He's about to be transported to St. Mungo's." Mr. Weasley told me. The other Weasley's looked up, surprised, I guess, to see me. Mr. Weasley glanced at his wife, who was crying, and pulled me aside gently. "He stopped breathing a little while ago, but the Healer got it going again. They say he's stable now, for the time being." He whispered, leaning close to me. The hall was filling up fast with loud, happy voices.

"Is he going to make it?" I questioned breathlessly, tears coming to my eyes. I looked downward and tried to blink them away.

Mr. Weasley sighed heavily. "They don't know. The one Healer said if he fights hard enough, he should come out fine."

"Do they know what's wrong with him?" I asked looking up at him as people pushed around us.

"The rubble just knocked him out. Madam Pomfrey says there's no brain damage, but we won't know for certain until he gets checked out. Do you want to go to the hospital with Mrs. Weasley right now or head home for a little while before going?"

I glanced around Mr. Weasley and looked at Fred's unmoving body. The way he was laying made him look like he was sleeping. If anything happened to him today, sleeping was the way I wanted to remember him by.

"I'll go later." I whispered. Mr. Weasley patted my shoulder before going back to his wife. George glanced over at me, and then got up.

"Wanna go home?" he asked.

I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He took hold of my upper arm and turned on the spot. He led me quietly up to my room and told me to get some rest. He promised to wake me up if anything happened. As soon as the door was closed, I allowed myself a short time to shake in fear, to think about worst case scenarios, to wallow in sadness. When my time was up, I crawled under the covers and let the darkness consume me.


	14. Chapter 28

Notes: I'm a bad person. I said I would update Monday and I didn't. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll try to post the last chapter tomorrow, but I'm not going to make any promises. The first part seemed like just something Polly would do, and the second part is rushed because I was getting antsy and wanted Fred back. The lyrics don't really work, but I have a bunch of homework to do and I'm lazy. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_You're in my thoughts. In my head. _

When Mrs. Weasley came back from the hospital (everyone had the same idea, it seemed, that I did, because no one else went) she sat us all done and told us what was going on. Fred had been knocked unconscious by flying pieces of wall. The Healers had no idea how long we would be out and there was nothing they could do to speed up the recovery process. They had checked, and they said with confidence that there was no brain damage. Mrs. Weasley started to tear up again. Ginny and Percy comforted her while Mr. Weasley told us we just had to be positive about everything.

That night Percy and I got into a discussion about his room. I insisted that I could sleep somewhere else if he wanted to spend the night. He insisted that he had to get home, at least for the night, and that we could continue the conversation tomorrow. I said if he was sure and he said he was. Mrs. Weasley was at the hospital, she had left again after she told us about his condition. I didn't know what to do with myself. When I was sitting I felt like I should be doing something and vise versa. I finally settled for cleaning the house. I started in the kitchen. There was so much dust and clutter around the house from the long months of being empty. I was halfway done when Ginny came in and without a word, began to help. When we were done, we moved to the dining room, where we were joined by George and Ron. By the time we hit the second floor, Percy and Charlie had joined us. We were covered in dust and sweat, which mixed after a while and made mud on our faces.

"Mum could never pay us enough to clean the house before." George comment; everybody agreed.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got back from the hospital, it looked like Mrs. Weasley was going to have a heart attack. We could tell she liked the way the house looked, and she started to cry as she hugged everyone.

After the house was clean, there wasn't anything to do except sit around and worry. I was the only person in the house who didn't go to the hospital in the course of the next week. I couldn't bring myself to go. Every time they went, I made some excuse to not go.

"Hey Polly?"  
I turned in my chair. I was sitting at my makeshift vanity. George was standing in the doorway.  
"Yeah?" I asked. In my long stay with the Weasley's, never had he seen how I redid his older brothers' room.  
"I'm about to head over to the hospital. Do you want to go with me?"  
I turned make to face the mirror. "Maybe another time."  
I expected George to leave, but instead he came over and stood next to me.  
"You haven't been to the hospital yet, have you?"  
I stood up. "That's none of your business." I informed him.  
"It is my business seeing as it's not only my brother, but also you're boyfriend!"  
I turned to George. "I know who Fred is and I don't need you telling me useless information with so much sass."  
We just looked at each other for a moment.  
"Why don't you want to see him?" he asked again.  
I turned to face him. "Because that's not how I want to remember him if something happens!"  
"What-"  
I threw my arms up in the air in frustration. "I just know if I go see him, something will happen and I just really don't want to have the last thing I remember him by is him lying unconscious in a hospital bed!" My voice cracked.  
I think my outburst stunned him by my outburst because while I tried to compose myself, George just stood there staring at me for a moment before he stepped forward. He went to hug me and at first it was kind of awkward; it was clear that he hadn't given many hugs before. I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry. I hated letting other people seeing me cry, but at the time I didn't care.  
It took me a long time to calm down. When I stopped, I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry." I told him.  
He shrugged. There was a moment of awkward silence before he asked again if I wanted to go to the hospital.  
"You're the only voice he hasn't heard yet."  
I thought about that for a minute. I doubted hearing my voice would do anything, but I agreed to go.  
"It'll be okay." He promised. As we Apparated to the hospital. He led me to the room. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised to see me. George whispered something to her and they both left the room. I turned to the bed. Fred was lying there, covered in tubes I didn't think were entirely needed, seeing as we were *magical*. He looked so small. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I thought for a minute; I didn't know what to say. Then I took his hand.  
"Hi Fred...um, if you can't tell, it's Polly." I paused. "I don't know what the others have told you, but everyone is okay. Harry won, and Voldemort's gone, forever this time. There are still parties going on. The Muggles are beginning to suspect something." I paused, and then sighed heavily. "God damn it Fred. Why the hell did you have to push me out of the way? If you had just let that spell hit me, we wouldn't be in a hospital right now." I had to stop for a moment to compose myself. "I think your mother wants to come back in, so I guess I'll wrap this up." I paused again. "You have to get better, because you're all I see when I think of forever. I love you." I stood up. "I'll come back, I promise." I added as I leaned down and kissing his forehead before leaving.

_In my heart, in my dreams _

We all just stared at Mr. Weasley. It was as if he had spoken a different language. None of us could believe the words that had just fallen from his lips.

"When can we see him?" George asked.

"Is he talking?" Percy asked.

"When is he coming home?" Ginny asked, all at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley sat down on the couch. "The Healers say he can come home tomorrow. When we left, he wouldn't stop talking. He was asking questions about what happened." She told us. I couldn't believe it. "He's asleep now," she said, answering Ginny's question. "And the Healers say he should rest until, so there won't be any visitors allowed until noon tomorrow." _NOON? _Wasn't it bad enough that he was unconscious all the times we went to see him, but now that he was awake, we had to _WAIT?_ I wanted to scream. "They're afraid getting him back home will take a lot out of him." She explained, obviously seeing the looks on our faces.

With that, she ordered us to get the house ready for his arrive. It didn't seem like there was much to do, but Mrs. Weasley kept us so busy that by nine that night, we were all so tired that we went to bed early.

The next morning everyone was going insane. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left around eleven to get to the hospital. They had to take a car because one of the Healers said Apparating in his condition could hurt Fred. The next couple hours felt like days. I was getting another glass of lemonade, talking to George when we heard the front door open and heard the others talking loud and quick. We looked at each other for a short second before we hurried into the main room.

I froze in the doorway as George continued forward. Fred didn't look any different than the night of the battle. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't even know he was ever hurt. George stepped aside and suddenly I had a perfect view of him. He looked up and we locked eyes.

It was better than I first time I ever saw him. Slowly, we started walking towards each other. I hadn't given myself time to think about what would happen if he had pulled through. When we came together, I slowly reached up and touched his face. He leaned into my touch. I was scarcely aware of his family watching us. He bent down a bit and I stood up and kissed him. Suddenly, I realized everything was going to be more than okay. Nothing could stand in our way now. Everything could, and would, be perfect.

_And I wish you would stop haunting me.  
__-Get Out, Mitchell Musso_


	15. Epilogue

Notes: LAST CHAPTER! Woohoo! I'm excited. Are you excited? It's funny, a few weeks ago, I noted how many different way I could have ended this story. So, maybe someday when I'm feeling up to it, there might be a We Could Be: Alternate Chapters II. MAYBE! But not that likely. As for this chapter, I just had fun with it. The second part I sort of stole from one of my other stories IN THE ROUGH, which I sort of stole from A Walk to Remember.  
Warning: Cursing, violence and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake, version two  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_**A few years had gone and come around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee…**_

A little less than a week later, someone knocked quietly on my bedroom door. Groaning, I grabbed my clock and looked at it. It was barely five thirty. Even Mrs. Weasley should still asleep. Yawning, I pulled on my robe and opened the door.

"Come take a walk with me."

I rubbed my eyes. "Fred, its five thirty." I complained. "Let's wait until it's light out at least."

"I can't sleep. Come on, it'll be worth it." He said before heading to the stairs, not looking back to see if I was following. I was reminded of a time when we first met just like this. Back before we were even officially friends.

I thought about going back to bed, but realized I couldn't. Every moment I could, I spent with him, making up for the time he was unconscious.

The night he came back from the hospital, he told me he remembered what I said about letting the spell him me. "If it destroyed a stone wall, what do you think it would have done to your body?" was his retort. I didn't have an answer, so I informed him he was still out of stupid things to do.

Sighing, I hurriedly pulled on a pair of shoes and met him just outside the front door. We started in the general direction of the backyard.

"What's so important about being outside that couldn't wait?" I asked.

That's when I noticed he wasn't next to me anymore. I turned, looking for him when I saw him, crouched down on one knee, pulling something out of his coat pocket. One of my hands flew up to my mouth in surprise.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening a little velvet case, revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

I blinked at him for a moment, my brain refusing to work correctly. Finally, I managed to choke out a, "Yes!"

Fred stood up and slipped the ring onto my finger. I let out a puff of held in air before kissing him.

I was so happy; I started giggling and couldn't stop. It got Fred going and suddenly it was like we were five years old, laughing loudly, chasing each other around, just happy that we had been given this chance to be together. I realize now that I should have been concerned about his health, but all I could think about was how happy I felt. We headed inside, and I tried to keep quiet when we got into the living room, but somehow we started laughing again.

"What are you two doing?"

We turned around. The entire Weasley family was standing on the stairs. Fred and I turned to each other and laughed again.

"Fred, you shouldn't be up. Why were you two outside? Polly, you should know better." Mrs. Weasley scolded me. Her words made me stop laughing.

"Well, I couldn't propose to Polly in the house." Fred told her with a straight face.

"Don't let it happen again." She told us, turning to go back up the stairs.

Mr. Weasley stopped her. "Hold on a second dear." He turned to Fred. "What did you say?" He asked.

Fred repeated himself. Everyone got it the second time. Smiling, I held out my hand and wiggled my fingers, letting the dim outside light hit it. Ginny came running down the stairs and hugged me. We started talking quickly about possible wedding plans. Then Fred and I were surrounded by the rest of the family, congratulating us.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried…**_

In the next few months, a couple things happened.

First, Fred and I were sitting at the kitchen table, trying to decide when to have the wedding. He wanted to have it in March.

"What if it snows?" I asked looking at one of the magazines we had picked up.

"I'm sure we can find a spell to make it warm." He said.

I thought about that. "Okay, that's fine."

He smiled. "Now all we have to do is pick a day."

I looked over at the calendar hanging by the kitchen door. Without thinking, I picked up Fred's wand and threw it at the calendar. I walked over and read which day had been scorched. "What about the 20th?" I asked, returning his wand.

"Alright." He said as he tossed aside all the summer magazines and anything else that had nothing to do with winter. I smiled that he accepted my logic.

Another thing that happened was I went outside to talk to Mr. Weasley one night while he was playing with Muggle things in his shed.

"Mr. Weasley?" I asked, knocking on the door, peeking inside.

He came into my eyesight. "Polly, for the tenth time, call me dad." He put what he was holding down. "How are the plans going?"

I nodded, "Good. We have almost everything set."

He laughed. "To be completely honest," he said, sitting down on the stool at the table. "If you would have told me a few years ago that my son would be marrying a Slytherin, I never would have believed it." He told me. I blushed. I was never going to drop that. "But since he's marrying a Slytherin, I'm glad it's you."

"Thank you." Then I paused for a moment. "Um, I just came out here to ask you if you would give me away at the wedding. My parents are still in Azkaban and my father wouldn't do it even if he was out and it would mean a lot to me if you'd do it for me."

He smiled. "I'd be honor."

I smiled back before hugging him quickly. "Thank you!"

"At least we don't have to worry about Death Eaters ruining the happy atmosphere." Ginny said trying to get my mind off the fact in less than a minute I'd be walking down the aisle.

I had chosen Ginny and Hermione to be my bridesmaids, both wearing a very attractive shade of blue. George, who had been chosen to be Fred's best man, had the same color on under his coat.

"Unless my parents show up," I mumbled sarcastically, making the others laugh.

It had decided it was going to snow, but Mrs. Weasley…I mean, _mum_, had managed to put a spell over the entire area to keep the cold out, but snow still fell inside. Magic made everything look beautiful.

I tugged at my sleeves nervously. I had on a simple dress. It was white and sleeveless before I asked if lace sleeves could be added. A silvery ribbon tied around my waist in a bow. I had never looked so pretty.

Hermione and Ginny went on their way and that's when I started getting even more nervous. I turned to Mr. We-_dad_. "Don't let me trip." I begged him, taking his arm. The doors opened and everybody stood up as we slowly started walking down the aisle. That was when I saw him, standing there; looking so perfect it almost hurt me to look. I started to feel a dull throbbing deep in my chest. Every nerve was spiked with the knowledge that with every step I took, I was that much closer to being his, forever. The unflawed appearance of his body left me breathless. There was no evidence that there was ever a time he might not make it. I longed to reach forward and touch him as dad left me standing in front of the minister and Fred. He just stared at me, as if looking right into my soul. Then he smiled.

The minister began: "_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other peoples sins. But delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes --_" He kept going, but I could barely concentrate on anything other than Fred.

"I do," he said.

"I do," I whispered a few moments later.

"You may kiss the bride."

Fred took a step forward and we kissed: our first as husband and wife.

_**You said I do and I did too. Take me home where we met so many years before…**  
_

"Thanks a bunch, mum," I said as Roscoe and Pauline went running in search of other cousins. They were our six year old twins. Fred thought it was hilarious that a twin reproduced twins. We had a bet that George would have twins as well, but his first child, Phillip, was clearly not a twin, so I got a couple galleons, which I ended up using later that very same day to buy Pauline a new jacket. I learned very quickly that when you had children, money didn't last long. It was luck that I had my Leaky Cauldron money handling experience to help me manage money. It wasn't so bad, the twins reopened the joke shop and in the first month alone it made more money that the entire time it was opened put together.

"It's no trouble at all!" Mum said cheerfully. "You and Fred have a nice anniversary!" she told us.

"We'll pick them up Monday," I promised before giving them each a kiss, though Roscoe tried to escape his. Fred came back from putting their suitcases in my old room before taking my hand, saying goodbye to mum, and leading me outside.

Just before we Apparated away, he pulled me close. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered before kissing me.

"Happy Anniversary." I whispered back before we Apparated with a loud _crack!_

_**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I.  
-Mary's Song (Oh My My My), Taylor Swift**_


	16. Author's Note

Okay, so, I had this crazy idea. My best friend is all for it, but I would like my readers opinions.

I had this idea to make a couple more versions of We Could Be centered around possible options that Polly or Fred could have taken throughout the course of the story. I have about three or four ideas already.

So, now the question for you all. Do you think I should write those stories, or should I leave the story alone?


	17. Author's Note II: Please Read!

**Attention**.

This is probably annoying, me posting this in both the original and the alternate chapters.

**BUT**!

I am in the process of writing We Could Be: Version Three. It's been a long time, but hopefully I can do the character justice and everyone who has read these stories will feel like reading WCB: V3.

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
